A variety of polymeric materials are used in structural and laminating applications which require optical clarity. For example, methylmethacrylate polymers and polycarbonates are used increasingly in glazing applications and polyethylene terephthalate films can be incorporated into automotive windshields. While these clear plastic substrates perform their structural function for extended periods of time, they are subject to surface scratching which mars their appearance and optical clarity. Accordingly, coatings have been applied in the past to increase the abrasion resistance of these substrates. A need exits for coating compositions which provide better long-term abrasion resistance and permit rapid application and curing consistent with high-speed commercial applications.